


Kaleido Star rewrite

by Ladyword



Series: Kaleido Star rewrite [1]
Category: Kaleido Star
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyword/pseuds/Ladyword
Summary: Sora Naegino joines the Kaleido stage to become the next superstar. She encounters a lot of people, making friends andenemies. But what will happen when she crosses paths with a fallen star who was better than Layla Hamilton herself?*This fanfic starts from episode 3.
Relationships: Leon Oswald/OC, Naegino Sora/Ken Robbins, Naegino Sora/Leon Oswald, Yuri Killian/OC
Series: Kaleido Star rewrite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697446
Kudos: 2





	Kaleido Star rewrite

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that the first one is so short.

It was a beautiful sunny day at Cape Mary. At the Kaleido Stage’s door a red car made a sudden stop. Kalos, the owner of the company was walking towards the car with one hand in his pocket.  
In the practice room Sora, Anna and Mia are practicing jumps with their classmates. After the class they all go outside the halls talking about Sora’s jumps.

“Sora, your spin tricks are amazing!” Said Mia.

“Is every Asian that good?” Asked Anna.

“I’m only this good, because I did a lot of gymnastics!” Answered Sora with a small laugh. Suddenly, they noticed the crowd standing at one of the pillars looking at something, chatting excitedly. Mia screamed:

“What is it? What is it?” She ran up to the crowd but couldn’t see anything.

“I can’t see! I can’t see!” She tried to jump but the squeezed through the crowd to look at the subject of the chatter. Ken was putting the poster for the next production up.

“Wow! The next show that Layla and the others are going to play in is going to be Cinderella!” Mia exclaimed with excitement. Sora and Anna made it through the crowd as well, looking at the beautiful, pastel colored poster, that showed Layla and Yuri with the title on the bottom. Ken turned to her smiling.

“That’s right. And here it’s tradition that all the new dancers can play in the show.” Hearing this everyone thrilled.

“Everyone?” Asked Sora.

“Yes, so I wish good luck to everyone.” Answered Ken with a slight blush and a soft smile.

“But mostly to Sora, isn’t that right, Kenny?” Mia chimed in, raising one eyebrow with a mischievous smile. Ken blushed even harder and looked down from embarrassment.

“Yeah, something like that.”

“Cinderella…” Said Sora with a dreamy smile on her face. Mia started ranting about inviting he whole family to the show since everyone is a fan of Kaleido.

“I’m sure you’ll get the beautiful prince.” She looked at Anna who said she would rather play the pumpkin. When Mia looked at her disappointed and confused she explained her father is a comedian and she’s more like him.

“Ahh so that’s why…” Sighed Mia. She quickly turned to Sora. “And you Sora?”

“My family…” She trailed off with a sad expression. Mia, Anna and Ken mirrored her expression.

“They weren’t really happy that their daughter joined the Kaleido Stage, right?” Asked Ken.

“No, not really…” Sora trailed off and then she looked up with a smile on her face. “Aren’t you hungry? Let’s go to the dining hall.”

Later at the end of the ballet class, the teacher clapped his hand.

“Everyone, gather around please!” To this all the dancers run to stand up in front of the teacher in organised rows. Kalos walked in with Ken and another manager.

“Everyone, Kalos is now going to announce the roles for Cinderella.” The said man stepped forward.

“Since Cinderella has to be grandiose I decided that all of you will have to make an appearance on stage. Now I will assign the roles!” He lifted his clipboard and started reading the roles. Anna got the role of the Prince’s attendant. Mia got cast into the possible fairy godmother. She and a few others had to practice it first and then Kalos will choose from the group. He got to the end of the list finishing with a that’s all and started walking away. Sora looked at him in disbelief.

“Excuse me Boss!” She ran up to the man.

“What do you want?”

“I haven’t heard my name…”

“Because you don’t have a role in the play.” Kalos looked her in the eye. Sora looked down at the ground, she was trying not to cry.

“I don’t…have…a role?” She asked in a slightly trembling voice. Kalos turned away but then realised something.

“Ah, I almost forgot. There is another role if you want it but if you do you have to start tomorrow morning.” He slightly turned back to Sora.

“Huh” She looked up.

“You have to hand out toys between the acts of the show.”

“Toys?” She looked at him with slight confusion. He just stared back with a serious expression. “But then I can’t go on stage! You can’t call that a role!” Exclaimed Sora.

“If you don’t want to then don’t do it.” Kalos turned back to her. She looked at her with a hurt expression.

“I’ll take it. I will hand out the toys.” Said Sora. Her classmates started snickering behind her.

“You’re not good for anything else anyway.” Said Julie. Mia and Anna ran up to the sad girl.

“Don’t worry about it!” Said Mia. “You can practice with us.”

“Yeah let’s go!” Said Anna too.

“Mia!” Sora turned to her friends with a grateful expression. “Anna!”

“I warn you now if you take the role you won’t have time to practice with them! The practice will start tomorrow you’ll be working by then.” Kalos turned around finally and walked out of the room.

“Come here everyone!” Clapped the teacher. “Let’s look at your roles!”

Later on why the others were practicing for Cinderella Sora looked down at them sadly. She turned to walk away but Ken stopped her.

“Sora!” She turned to him surprised.

“Yes Ken?”

“The boss asked you to walk our guest to her room. She’ll be living next to you.” Said the boy and stepped aside. Sora noticed there was a girl behind him.

She was around the same height as Sora with clear blue eyes, and shoulder length brown hair that was flowing around her face in nice waves. She was wearing a blue crop-top with a beige, flower-printed short. Next to her a big burgundy suitcase.

“Hi, I’m Valerie Elric.” She extended a hand towards Sora with a smile.

“Uhh...Hi, I’m Sora. Sora Naegino.” They shook hands. Sora couldn’t help thinking that her name was familiar.

“Alright, I’ll leave you two to it then.” Said Ken with a smile and he walked away.

“So shall we go?” Asked Sora. Valerie nodded and followed Sora to the accommodation. They talked a little, but Sora was lost in her thoughts most of the time, so she just said bye quickly.

Much later Sora started her job at handing out the toys. It went terrible, even when Mr. Policeman tried to help. After the intermission she dragged an almost full bag of toys backstage. Kalos walked up to her with Ken, giving the bag a glance.

“What is this, Sora?” He asked.

“Well…I couldn’t hand out all the toys during the intermission.” She looked down at the bag of toys.

“You took on this role but you can’t even hand out toys between the acts. I’m starting to regret letting you join the company!” Shouted Kalos and he stormed off, Ken following close behind.

At the evening Sora was leaving Sarah’s room after an angry rant when she bumped into Valerie.

“Are you going to get dinner as well Sora?” The girl asked.

“Ohh.” The Japanese girl looked at her surprised. “Yes, we could go together if you want.”

They walked to the dining hall together and get their dinner. Sora looks around the room for Anna and Mia when she noticed them sitting at a table at the end of the room.

“Let’s sit there” She said to Valerie who nodded. They walked over and put their tray down. The two other girls looked up at the newcomer surprised and curious.

“Sora who’s your friend?” Asked Anna.

“Oh, she’s Valerie. She just moved here.” Valerie turned towards the girls.

“Hi, I’m Valerie Elric, it’s nice to meet you.” Mia and Anna gasped.

“Valerie Elric?!”

“The youngest who won the Circus Festival?!”

“The best of the best on the trapeze?!”

“The Legendary Angel?!” The realisation hit Sora.

“I know why was your name so familiar now! You were the best trapeze artist, but then disappeared for some time. Did you come to Kaleido Stage to perform again?” She asked with excitement.

“Uh, no. for now I’m here to help out with anything they need but I’m not going to go on stage. And if you excuse me I don’t really want to talk about this either.” Said Valerie with a little sadness in her eyes.

“Ohh” The girls stopped their questions and looked at their dinners for a second. Then Anna spoke up first.

“So how was the toy handing Sora? It sucks to stand there right?” Sora nodded. The girls looked at her, worry written all over their face.

“What are we waiting for? Let’s eat!” Said Mia.

“Yes, the potatoes turned out better then usually.” Added Anna, holding up a potato on her fork.

“Girls, I told you not to worry about me. Talk about the show instead. How’s practice?” Asked Sora. Mia’s smile turned into a tired expression.

“Hard. But that’s what I was expecting.”

“What’s the play like?”

“The end is amazing, Yuri and Layla are both in it. They use six trapezes to dance around the stage in the air.”

“Wow amazing! What else did I miss?” Sora wanted to hear all about the show, so the girls sat there for a long time, while Anna and Mia told her all the stories from practice. Valerie was sitting in silence for the most part just listening to the girls talking, laughing sometimes.

The next day Sora tried to hand out the toys from the stage to the kids, making a small show for all the energetic kids. She could hand all the toys, but because of her, as she learned by Ken, the show had to be pushed back by ten minutes and some kids got injured in the crowd. She ran outside crying. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard someone walking towards her.

Yuri Killian, the superstar of Kaleido Stage was walking in her direction with a soft smile on his face.

“There you are.”

“Hi Yuri” Sora turned around quickly.

“There is no sadder scene than a clown crying, don’t you think?” Asked the blonde boy. Sora tried wiping her tears with her arm but she just messed her makeup even more. Yuri continued.

“Even if your heart is crying, don’t forget that the job of the clown is to make other people laugh and happy.”

“You’re right” Nodded Sora. When Yuri took some steps closer she looked at him surprised and closed her eyes. He wiped the makeup from her face and walked away. Ken ran up to the stunned girl wearing a clown costume.

“Why did you dress as a clown Ken?” She asked the boy.

“I’ll help you hand out the toys.” Said Ken.

“Thank you…but you didn’t have to. I finally realised what my role is. I won’t make mistakes anymore. But thank you.” Said the girl smiling.

That night Sora was standing in the hall, frozen like a statue. Kids were gathered around her wondering if she’s a real girl. Kalos was standing on the second floor looking down at the crowd. Next to him, Valerie was looking at the girl as well smiling.

“Are you satisfied Kalos?” She asked looking at the man. He just hummed and then walked away.

Later on she was watching from the backstage as during the Golden Phoenix act the audience lit their lights and they shined like a million stars on the night sky. It was beautiful.

“You did it Sora.” She murmured to herself, smiling.


End file.
